


Silence

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Discipline, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Choi Soobin, Punishment, Sex Toys, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin shows Kai who he belongs to.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> possesive!soob will be the death of me

"Kai."

Kai trembled at Soobin's voice. He was so angry!

"Look at me." Kai resisted to glance up at Soobin from the eagle-spanned position that Soobin put him into on the bed without clothes. His hands clenched into fists, with knuckles a white contrasting the black metal of the handcuffs and a ball gag in his mouth.

Soobin frowned. "I think you are forgetting who you belong to, Kai."

He roughly tilted Kai's head forcing his eyes to stare only into his own. "I'm disappointed, Kai. I thought you were better than sneaking behind my back to go to clubs and picking up random guys."

Kai tried to shake his head and attempted to speak through the gag, with no success.

Soobin understood anyway, "I don't care if I was away on business leaving you alone for a week, I don't care if the man got you drunk accidentally and I don't care if you actually didn't go all the way with him. _No one_ is allowed to get even _close_ to touching you, Kai. Except me."

Kai shivered at the words. Kai would admit that he shouldn't have tried to flirt with other boys but he had gotten lonely over the week without so much as a kiss, a touch, or anything from Soobin.

Suddenly, Soobin smiled, which heavily unnerved Kai and sending a jolt through his spine. Soobin leaned in close and ghosted Kai's lips whispering, "And now you have to be punished."

Fingers trailed down Kai's neck and down his chest. As Soobin tweaked at his nipples, a muffled gasp could be heard, and Kai's face became a deep crimson. Soobin tugged and pinched at them until the nubs became hard and then his mouth descended on them, teasing one slightly with his teeth. Kai arched his back into his mouth as Soobin latched on to his right one, with his tongue swirled around the tip. Kai clenched his eyes shut as Soobin gave the same treatment to the left one and Kai desperately wished he had something to hold onto as his hands clenched and unclenched above him.

All too soon, Soobin pulled away and just stared at Kai's chest move up and down heavily. Kai shifted uncomfortably under Soobin's gaze, with his heart beating wildly that he was sure Soobin could hear it.

Soobin looked down at Kai's growing manhood. "I think you are enjoying this a bit more than you should be."

Soobin moved off the bed and out of Kai's sight. Kai could hear him shuffling with something in the closet and he strained his neck to see what he was doing. Soobin came back soon enough and dread filled Kai with the short glimpse he had of some of the objects Soobin had in his arms.

Kai groaned through the gag as he felt a sudden pressure on his erection and he looked down to see a cock ring fastened securely on it. Kai glared at Soobin to the much of his ability, with him being in such a vulnerable position.

Soobin's smile grew, much to Kai's disappointment. Kai jumped as something cold and wet prodded his exposed entrance.

The dildo slid in slowly. Kai was especially tight, since his hole was left empty for the past week, and the longed for feeling of being filled made Kai throw his head back and make a muted moan. The dildo swept past his prostate briefly making Kai shiver again, however, Soobin immediately took the dildo completely out. Kai looked up at Soobin expectantly, some saliva dripping out the corner off his mouth.

Soobin slipped just the tip of the dildo inside Kai, and then out again. And then he pressed the dildo back in a fraction deeper and then out. He kept doing this, driving Kai crazy. Small tears began to form in the corners of Kai's eyes with the strength of his need.

Then, without warning, slammed the dildo back in, hitting Kai's prostate dead on. Kai screamed into the gag.

The dildo was kept thrusting in and out of Kai. Kai could feel himself start to tighten around the dildo and his body jerked upwards but unable to climax. Kai wanted to scream, to let Soobin know that he was wrong to ever step foot out of the house and he should have just kept waiting for Soobin with his hole stretched and ready for Soobin when he came back, as long as Soobin would just let him have his release!

At that time, Soobin stopped completely. Kai's breaths came out in short bursts and his leaking cock strained in the cock ring. Kai's body jerked slightly and he occasionally clamped accidentally on the dildo in side him. How could he completely relax his body in this type of situation?

Soobin leaned down and gave one lick to the head of Kai's cock, and was rewarded by a quiet whimper.

Then, gently, Soobin moved upwards and cradled Kai's head in one of his hands with Kai staring faintly rebelliously back at him. In a frighteningly sweet voice, Soobin spoke, "Let's see how long you can last, shall we?"

Soobin flicked on the remote connected the dildo, a low hum emitting from deep inside Kai.

Kai thrashed in his restraints, letting out a strangled cry because of the vibrations getting sent straight into his prostate. Shards of heat hit him, again and again, nudging Kai towards his edge, with each shard jolting his body. Kai's eyes fluttered wildly. He tightened ever so slightly on the vibrating dildo and let out a moan.

Soobin looked thoughtfully at the show Kai was putting on, then said, "I just remembered something! I need to make a few calls about business..."

As he stood up, Kai yelled soundlessly at him. Soobin grinned, "What was that, Kai? Oh, right! I almost forgot..."

Kai's second shout dwindled rapidly and his eyes widened as Soobin turned the vibrations to the highest setting. Kai fought against his restraints furiously, tears of pure desperation for release were let out and rolled down his face.

Soobin walked towards the door. He only turned back once more to say, "I'll be downstairs for around 15 min. Just call out if you need me, okay?"

The door slammed shut leaving Kai thrusting uselessly into the air, his cries going unheard. Kai was surprised how much control Soobin had; how Soobin was able to stop himself from fucking Kai into oblivion while he watched him fall to pieces.

A floor below him, Soobin tried to distract himself from the image of Kai, left alone in _that_ state, unable to even come.

Soobin wondered, if Kai didn't have a cock ring on, how many times he would have came already. Three times? Maybe up to six? He glanced at his watch impatiently; 10 minutes to- what was that?

A pleasure-filled scream shot through the halls making Soobin sprint up the stairs to find Kai's gag had broken with all his fighting he had done.

"SOOBIN. _PLEASE_." Kai looked so delicious, his tear-streaked face holding a mask of pain and pleasure.

Soobin frowned and moved over to the bed once again. He brushed over Kai's enlarged erection then began to suck the head.

" _Soobin_ -"

He paid no mind to Kai as he licked his way from the bottom to the top of his cock, his hands squeezing his balls slightly. Soobin tongued the slit, watching Kai's face contort, overwhelmed with the various sensations. Soobin kept eye contact with Kai as he began to bob his head, his tongue swishing at the same time. His teeth grazed the blazing skin making Kai throw his head back with his mouth open.

" _Please_ , Soobin!" Kai begged as another orgasm was denied sending him into fits of shudders.

Soobin pouted childishly around the erection in his mouth, but complied reluctantly taking of only the cock ring. He hummed around Kai, pushing Kai way past the edge with the double stimulation, and shot his white substance into Soobin's awaiting mouth. Soobin swallowed it all then licked him clean, mercifully pulling out the dildo as well. Kai sighed in content.

Softly, Kai said, "I'm going to get you, Soobin. You'll pay." He let out a big yawn. "Tomorrow."

Soobin chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Kai."


End file.
